4 de Privet Drive
by Lellytha.potter
Summary: El #4 de Privet Drive no solo vivió las desgracias de la infancia de Harry sino también otras cosas que ahora pasan en su adolescencia.
1. Chapter 1: La llegada

**_Capitulo 1: La llegada_**

Harry Potter se encontraba plácidamente dormido en su cama de Privet Drive, soñando con su hermosa pelirroja. Hasta que unos gritos lo despertaron.

Sobresaltado corrió abajo.

-He tu! ven acá- le gritaba su tío Vernon.

-¿Qué?- dijo sin percatarse de la persona que se encontraba parada en la puerta. Ahí estaba nada más y nada menos que su novia Ginny Weasley con una valija.

-Hola- dijo Ginny lanzándose a los brazos de su novio, tomándolo por sorpresa con un beso apasionado, sin tomar en cuenta que tenían público.

\- ¿Pero, Gin que haces aquí?-

-Harry...es que ...bueno...yo...¿puedo quedarme contigo?...solo por unas semanas-dijo Ginny.

-Si claro, pero ¿por qué, que pasó?- preguntó Harry.

-Es que tuve una pelea con mis hermanos y pues me escape- dijo mirándolo a los ojos, suplicante, haciéndolo entender que realmente no quería hablar de lo que pasó.

-Entonces que!- gritó Vernon haciéndose notar y mirando a su esposa.-Tú crees que dejaremos que te quedes así como si nada en nuestra casa-le gritó a Ginny.

-Pues si, se quedara conmigo- exclamo Harry.

-Tranquilo Harry...por favor no molestare nada, puedo ayudar , por favor- dijo dulcemente Ginny.

-Esta bien-dijo Petunia. No quería admitirlo pero Ginny le recordaba a Lily, su hermana.

-De acuerdo, pero a la primera cosa extraña y estarás fuera de nuestra casa- amenazó Vernon.

Sin más que decir la pareja subió a la habitación del morocho.

Ya en la habitación.

-Tú duerme en mi cama, yo dormiré en el suelo- propuso Harry.

-No. duerme conmigo- se apresuro a decir la prelirroja, pues lo ultimo que quería era incomodar a Harry.

-Pero...

-No pasa nada, yo confío en ti-

-Esta bien...mmm si necesitas bañarte ahí esta el baño-dijo Harry señalando una puerta frente a su habitación, ya que esta era la ultima del pasillo.

-Si, gracias amor-dijo la pelirroja después de tomar algunas cosas para ir al baño.

* * *

Que pasara después. Próximo _capitulo: Primera noche juntos._

Este es mi cap mas corto ya que es el primero, pero los demás ya no serán tan cortos.


	2. Chapter 2: Primera noche juntos

POV Ginny.

Cerré la puerta del baño, me desnude y me metí a la ducha, pensando en todo lo que pasaba mientras me duchaba, hasta que una situación de la cual no había prestado atención se le vino a la mente.

_-¡Harry! ¡Dormiré con él!-_

\- No no, Ginny contrólate- me dije a mi misma.

Salí de la ducha y tome mi pijama.

-Oh Merlín-dije al ver el pijama que había tomado. Este solo consistía en un pequeñísimo short y una blusa de tirantes ambas prendas negras.

-Bueno Ginny ya que le haces-. Me lo puse, lave mis dientes y cepille mi cabello. Salí del baño y me dirigí al cuarto de Harry, pero cuando abrí la puerta y vi a mi novio me quede muda. Realmente no estaba preparada para lo que estaba viendo. Harry Potter solo con un pantalón de chándal azul un poco ancho y sin playera, recostado en su cama mirando al techo pensativo. La imagen hizo que sintiera algo extraño naciendo en la parte baja del estomago. Tantos años jugando Quidditch hicieron maravillas con el cuerpo de mi novio. Solté un suspiro que alerto a Harry de mi presencia.

-¿Ginn?...Gin...Ginny-

Su mirada se perdió en mi cuerpo después de dirigirla a mis ojos.

Me acerque a la cama y el de inmediato me hizo espacio en la cama, me metí y me abrace a él, Harry también me abrazo acariciándome la espalda mientras yo hacía lo mismo con su ancho, suave, musculoso y caliente pecho y abdomen.

La temperatura entre nosotros comenzó a aumentar, yo me pegue más a él y enrede mis piernas con las suyas. Harry se estremeció y comenzó a sudar, me estaba excitando de tener a Harry tan cerca. Nos miramos con deseo, ambos lo estábamos sintiendo.

Harry tomo mi rostro para besar mis labios con desenfreno. Tome una de sus manos y la guie por debajo de mi blusa, mientras mi mano bajaba por su marcado abdomen hasta llegar a la cinturilla del pantalón.

-¿Ginny...que haces?- me pregunta con la respiración entrecortada.

\- No lo sé- conteste.Y esa era la verdad, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente me deje llevar por las sensaciones que me provocaba su cercanía, la cercanía del hombre que amo, pero de algo estaba segura, no quiero que algo tan importante pase de esta manera. Me acerque más a su rostro y susurre- Te amo- para luego regresar a mi posición anterior. El solo me sonrió y me abrazo para acurrucarme entre sus brazos. Esa es una de las tantas cosas que amó de mi Harry, simplemente con una mirada podemos entendernos.

-Yo también pelirroja- me dijo antes de dejarnos caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

POV Narradora:

En la sala:

-¿Cuándo regresara nuestro muchacho a casa?- pregunto Vernon a Petunia.

-Mañana por la mañana-

-Mañana temprano tenemos que viajar y me preocupa dejar a nuestro Dudley con esos dos por una semana-

En la mañana después de la llegada de Dudley la familia se encontraba reunida en la sala.

-Cariño tenemos que decirles algo-dijo Petunia.

-Ve por Harry- ordeno Vernon a su hijo.

En la habitación de Harry:

Harry y Ginny dormían plácidamente abrazados. Harry se movió un poco, despertándose, miro a su novia y se quedo así unos minutos hasta que Ginny comenzó a despertarse.

-Buenos días pecas-.

-Buenos días cuatro ojos-.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierto?-

-No mucho, lo suficiente para adorarte con la mirada por unos minutos-.

-Awww...que tierno cariño-.

Se besaron por largos minutos, obviamente calentando la situación. La pelirroja se paro y se sentó sobre la hombría del azabache cubierta por el pantalón del pijama, mientras continuaban con su sesión de besos apasionados y llenos de lujuria. Harry amoldaba con sus manos el trasero de Ginny mientras esta acariciaba el torso bien marcado de su novio. Ambos reaccionaban a sus cuerpos de forma que la situación se les estaba saliendo de las manos.

-¡Potter te habla mi padre...!-.

Harry y Ginny sobresaltados se alejaron, Ginny sentándose en la cama y Harry recogiendo sus manos de Ginny.

-¿Qué?...oh si-.

Dudley que se había mantenido en shock por la situación en la que encontró a su primo con aquella linda pelirroja, cerró la puerta y se marcho aun asimilando las cosas.

Harry y Ginny se arreglaron para bajar a la sala en donde los esperaban los Dursley.

-Siéntense- ordeno Vernon cuando llegaron, señalando el sofá en donde ya se encontraba Dudley mirándolos dudoso.

-Tengo un viaje importante y es indispensable que Petunia me acompañe, salimos en unos minutos y llegaremos dentro de una semana, si es que no hay cambios-.

-¡¿Qué!? Espera, espera, estás diciendo que estaré solo una semana con este fenómeno y la sexy pelirroja-.

-Hey cuidado con lo que dices, ella es mi chica-.

-Tranquilo cariño-.

-Si estoy diciendo eso-.

-Entonces tendremos que poner algunas reglas-dijo Petunia-Primero, no pueden hacer cosas raras de su especie; segundo, ustedes estarán a cargo de la casa y de mi Dudley , y por ultimo no queremos gente rara en mi casa, por lo que no pueden traer a nadie de su mundo-.

-¿Ya se van?-pregunto Dudley.

-Si cariño-.

Los Dursley se despidieron de su hijo y se marcharon, dejando la casa sola con tres adolescentes.

-Bueno…y ¿Qué quieres de desayunar amor?-pregunto Ginny.

-Lo que quieras está bien para mí-contesto Harry.

-Bueno, entonces vamos a la cocina-. Lo tomo de la mano y lo guio hacia esta mientras Dudley aún analizaba lo que estaba pasando.

Saliendo de su estado, los siguió minutos después a la cocina.

-Sabes que se me hace muy divertida esta situación- dijo la pelirroja mientras pasaba unas tostadas a su novio.

-Lo bueno es que pasaremos más tiempo juntos sin preocuparnos por las molestias de mis tíos- contesto este.

-¡Hey que son mis padres!- exclamo Dudley que iba entrando.

-¡Ya siéntense ambos a desayunar!- ordeno Ginny a los chicos y poniendo la mesa.

Harry y Dudley se sentaron frente a cada plato mientras Ginny tomaba otro plato y se sentaba en las piernas del azabache.

Desayunaron en silencio, Dudley no podía dejar de mirar las acciones amorosas de Harry y Ginny mientras estos desayunaban. Por esa razón decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Se comportan así todo el tiempo?-

-¿Así como?-

-Así de melosos y derrochando toneladas de miel-

La pareja se miro antes de contestas-Si-.

-Si te molesta simplemente no nos mires-dijo Ginny con simpleza.

-No es eso, es que si van a hacer sus cosas, no hagan demasiado ruido si- dijo Dudley burlón.

-No prometo nada-dijo la pelirroja para sorpresa de Harry-no prometo nada, ya que Harry es tan bueno en la cama que se me hace imposible no gritar como loca por lo que me hace, es un dios-

Harry se encontraba más rojo que el cabello de su novia, la señora Weasley y su madre juntas, y Dudley se quedo sin palabras después de eso.

-No necesitaba tanta información-.

Terminaron de desayunar y Harry a ayudar a Ginny a limpiar mientras el primo del azabache iba a abrir la puerta a los que seguramente eran sus amigos.

* * *

Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero la prepa me tiene muy ocupada. Dejen sus comentarios sobre el cap y talves la próxima subiré 2 caps más.


End file.
